A Very Starkid Hogwarts
by LightShadow108
Summary: Addie, Hazel, and Lucy make their way through their years at Hogwarts, and attempt to balance getting into trouble with their grueling school work and the woes and drama of love, friendship, and going to a magic academy. But hey, what else is new? Featuring some familiar faces from Team Starkid, as the title suggests, but doesn't necessarily center around them.
1. A Very First Year of Hogwarts

The rain came down hard as a young witch made her way through the crowded train station alone, trunk and cat cage stacked hazardously on her trolley and a wand poking out of her brown leather bag. She sighed as she approached platforms 9 and 10. She looked around the barrier, making a complete circle, before parking her trolley in front of the barrier and sitting down. Surely someone would come around to help her find this 'Platform 9 ¾'. She sighed and pushed some dirty blonde hair out of her face. Leave it to her father to leave her alone on quite possibly the most important day of her life. She was about to give up and ask someone for help when she heard it.

"Hurry up children! We have to get to Platform 9 ¾ before 11!"

The girl saw a woman herding her two children towards the barrier. They appeared to be her age- twins, no doubt- though the boy's hair was short and brown and the girl's curly and auburn. She watched in amazement as they, along with their mother and father, walked straight through the wall and out of sight. She blinked a little to clear her head, and supposed anything was possible in the wizarding world.

She got up and started pushing her trolley, panicking a little as she got closer and closer to the barrier. What if she had been imagining the people? What if this didn't work? She didn't have time to stop though. She closed her eyes and kept going and going…right through the barrier. She looked around, amazed at her surroundings. The Hogwarts Express loomed over her, the crimson color bouncing the light off in every direction, despite the rain still falling right outside King's Cross station. She sighed in content and pushed her trolley over to load her trunk on the train. Now came the hard part: finding a seat on the train. She climbed aboard and pushed her way through the crowds of students. Most of them were older and looked at the girl with interest, like she was a new attraction for them to stare at. She ignored them and glanced into each compartment, hoping for an empty one. She finally found one near the middle of the train that seemed empty, but as she opened it, the girl with curly auburn hair from the train station looked up from a magazine she was reading. The girl started to back out of the compartment.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought this one was empty."

"No wait!" the auburn girl called. "You can…you're a first year too, right? You can sit with me if you want."

The other girl sighed, relieved. Maybe making friends wouldn't be so hard. She sat down across from the other girl and put her bag on the seat.

"My name's Addie. What's yours?"

The other girl put down her magazine and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Hazel."

Addie looked down and noticed the magazine Hazel was reading.

"Wow! You like quidditch too?!"

Hazel nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I can't wait to try out for my house team. I just can't believe we have to wait until next year! First years are just as talented as the older kids! But you know, my brother says I shouldn't try out just because I'm a girl. Well I said that was stupid because I always beat him when we play in the yard!"

Addie just nodded and tried to follow along. Hazel seemed nice, even though she tended to ramble. The train whistle blew and Hazel got up.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your family?"

Addie shook her head. "I'm here alone. My dad didn't get to come."

Hazel looked sad for a moment before turning back to her bubbly self. "Well, I'll be right back. I won't be long."

Addie sighed a pulled a book out of her bag. Inside the book were a few pictures, a couple of letters, and a newspaper clipping. A lady with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes smiled up at her from the newspaper clipping. A tear silently rolled down Addie's cheek.

"Yeah. I'm here alone."

She hurriedly brushed away the tear when there was a knock on the door of her compartment. A shy looking girl with short, dark hair timidly opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but there's not many places to sit. Can I sit with you?"

Addie smiled at her. "Of course."

The girl smiled at her gratefully as she set her stuff down. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Hayes."

"I'm Addie. Addie Wright."

Lucy's face sparked in recognition. "Does your father work in the ministry?"

Addie nodded. "Yeah. He's always there, so I don't get to see him a lot."

"I think my mum works with him." Lucy said. "I don't get to see a lot of wizard stuff though. She's always gone and my dad is a muggle."

Addie smiled sympathetically. "I know how you feel. My step-mum is a muggle, and this wizard stuff kind of freaks her out. But she married my dad, so…"

They were interrupted by a very pretty blonde girl opening the door without knocking.

"Hey can I sit here? There's no where else."

Addie and Lucy exchanged a glance before agreeing.

"Thanks." She said, smacking her Droobles Best Blowing Gum. She plopped down beside Addie and fixed her skirt. It was silent for a while.

Addie cleared her throat. "I um…I'm Addie Wright and this is Lucy Hayes."

The girl glanced at Addie. "Wright…you're Miles Wright's daughter?"

Addie was confused. "Well, yeah, how'd you…?"

The girl laughed. "My father works at the ministry. I know _everything _that goes on there." She smiled. They felt the train start moving, and Hazel opened the door. Her eyes immediately dropped to the blonde girl.

"What are _you _doing here Amelia?" she snarled.

The girl-Amelia-laughed again, one of those fake laughs like she was making fun of everyone. "It's _Mia _now, darling. And you really shouldn't make that face. It's really not going to help you get the boys, and you're going to have enough trouble with that already."

Hazel rolled her eyes and plopped down in her seat. "Whatever. Just don't corrupt my new friend Addie. I actually like her."

Mia stood and adjusted her skirt. "Actually I was just leaving. I was planning on using this train ride to look for some cute boys." She pulled a mirror out of her purse and began touching up her hair and makeup. "Say Hazel, where's that brother of yours? He sure has gotten cute, and-"

"GET OUT!" Hazel yelled, jumping up. Mia just smirked and flounced her way down the train. Hazel was fuming. Her face began to turn the color of her hair. She sat back down and began to cool off.

"I really hate that girl. '_It's Mia now, darling'. _Like who does she think she is? And to even _talk _about my brother that way…and calling him _cute?" _

She shuddered. After a minute, she cooled off and opened her eyes, seeming surprised at Lucy sitting with them.

'Oh! I'm sorry! I'm totally rude. I'm Hazel, and you are?"

The rest of the train ride went smoothly until the very end, when Hazel's brother opened the door to their compartment.

"Hey Hazel Grace! Have you got any money?"

"No I don-Joseph did you already spend all your money?"

They began bickering like the siblings they were when one of Joseph's friends poked his head in the door.

"Wow Joe! Your sister has some cute friends!" he said, looking straight at Addie and winking. His golden eyes sparkled under a mass of curly black hair. Joe stopped arguing and pulled the boy by his shirt collar.

"Come on Darren, let's get out of here."

Darren straightened his shirt and, with another wink in Addie's direction, ducked down the train after Joe.

As soon as he was gone, Hazel and Lucy giggled.

"What?" Addie asked. "What's so funny?"

Hazel just smiled. "Darren's kind of cute."

Lucy nodded in agreement, but Addie just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and so is my cat. Darren seems a little too cocky."

The girls giggled again.

"Well, you never know." Lucy said.

"Yeah. He could end up being _the one._"

Addie rolled her eyes again. "He's not and he won't be. We're way too young for that. And besides, he's not even my type."

Addie didn't think about Darren for the rest of the ride. As they pulled up to Hogsmeade Station however, she couldn't help but smile as her blue eyes met his golden ones in the crowd and he winked at her again.

The group of first years approached a very large man with wild hair. His name was Hagrid, and he motioned them over to a group of boats and separated them into groups of four. Fortunately, Addie was with Hazel and Lucy. Unfortunately, the three of them were also with Mia. They climbed in, the three girls ignoring Mia for Hazel's sake, which proved to be difficult when they wanted to have a normal conversation.

"What house do you lot want to be in?" Addie asked.

"I'm Gryffindor. Definitely Gryffindor. Hazel said, a proud smile on her face. "Lucy?"

"I think Ravenclaw would be nice. But maybe Hufflepuff wouldn't be-"

"HA! Who actually _wants _to be in Hufflepuff?" Mia sneered from the back of the boat.

"Like you even have a choice Mia! We all know where _you're _going to end up!" Hazel called back.

Although Addie was sure that Mia would end up in Slytherin, she didn't actually want to be the one to say it out loud.

"Is Slytherin actually that bad?" Lucy asked shyly.

Mia laughed. "Well you'll never have the chance to find out, Hayes. Slytherin is only for _pure_bloods. They don't take Halfblood scum like you."

"Alright that's it!" Hazel called, throwing herself towards Mia. Addie held her back as best as she could, but the force from Hazel caused the boat to rock the water, which splashed up to hit Mia in the face.

"UGH! You'll pay for this Hazel Grace Walker! I swear you will!"

Thankfully they had reached the castle, which loomed above them. The lights from the windows illuminated the night, making the grounds seem more beautiful that Addie had ever imagined it. The first years walked into the castle and gathered in front of the entrance to the Great Hall. Hagrid and a stern looking professor were busy drying Mia off. The professor came before the, and Addie could tell that she was actually very kind, but strict.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points in awarded the house cup. Now they're ready for you inside. Follow me."

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Addie's mouth dropped open on its own accord. Thousands of enchanted candles floated above the tables, which were long and covered in beautiful gold plates. The older students sat along each table, staring at them. They intimidated Addie a little. They stopped as they reached the front of the hall. Above them sat each professor, and in the center, Professor Dumbledore. He looked so old and wise as she smiled down at them. In front of them, a raggedy old hat sat on top of a stool. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forward, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. You will be sorted into your house and join them at their table."

She unrolled her list.

"Julia Albain."

A nervous looking girl went up first. She sat for a few minute before the hat called "RAVENCLAW!" She looked relived as she went to join the table.

After Jaime Lyn Beatty joined Julie in Ravenclaw and Britney Coleman went to Gryffindor, the name Darren Criss was called. He sauntered up to the stool, without an ounce of nervousness in him. Finally, the hat placed him in Hufflepuff, and he looked slightly dejected before recovering and bouncing off to the table. Addie silently laughed. Served that cocky flirt right. After a girl named Denise also went to Hufflepuff and a few others were sorted, it was Lucy's turn. She shyly walked up to the stool. The hat fell down over her eyes, which blocked most of her now-red face. The hat called 'Ravenclaw!" and Lucy sighed in relief. Addie and Hazel flashed her a smile and a double thumbs up. After more sorting with four students in a row going to Slytherin-including Mia-, one boy to Ravenclaw, and two more to Hufflepuff, it was Hazel's turn. She tried not to look nervous as she approached the stool. The hat barely sat on her head before it called 'Gryffindor!' Hazel smiled and sat down. Not long after her brother Joe joined her at the table. Then Addie was left alone, and she was worried. Would she be put in Gryffindor with Hazel? Ravenclaw with Lucy? Or-and she hoped this one wouldn't happen- Slytherin with Mia?

"Adelaide Wright."

She gulped and walked up to the stool. Time seemed to stand still when she felt the hat being put on her head.

_Let's see now, let's see. You really are a rambunctious one, aren't you? That's good for Slytherin. Very witty, yes. That's good for Ravenclaw. But not quite good enough for either of those. You might belong in Gryffindor, with your loyalty, but that's also a quality of Hufflepuff. So where to put you?_

_I don't care. _Addie thought. _Just wherever I'll succeed the most. _

_Hmm…_the Hat responded. _Very good attitude you have there. This is tough, but there is only one place you'll truly succeed._

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat finally shouted. Addie smiled. No matter what Mia or anyone said, she was sure she belonged in Hufflepuff.

Addie sat at the Hufflepuff table surrounded by her fellow first years. The curly-haired Darren sat across from her, and he kept glancing in her direction throughout dinner. She sat beside a girl named Meredith, who sat by another boy named Dylan. Meredith was very pretty, she thought, and incredibly funny.

After dinner, the house prefect led them to their common room, which was very close to the Great Hall and, Addie suspected, very close to the kitchens. She smiled to herself. _We pretty much have the best spot for our common room. _The prefect stopped in front of some barrels and tapped a rhythm on them. A door swung open to reveal the Hufflepuff common room. Everything was yellow and cozy, with fat armchairs and many fireplaces. Little tunnels seemed to lead to each dormitory, which had round doors that looked like barrel tops.

"Those are just like in The Hobbit!" Meredith whispered excitedly.

"The what?" Addie wondered.

Meredith laughed. "It's a muggle thing."

After a tour of the common room, everyone headed to their dormitories. Addie's stuff was placed on a bed between Meredith and Denise's. The girls changed and climbed into bed, already exhausted and ready to begin their new lives at Hogwarts.

The next morning, Addie, Meredith, and Denise walked to breakfast together. They sat with some of the boys from their year, Darren, Dylan, and Joey. Addie sat across from Darren, who again, kept glancing at her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked Darren.

He blinked rapidly, like he hadn't realized he was doing anything but enjoying his breakfast.

"Nothing at all Adelaide. Can't I look at a pretty girl if I want to?"

Addie blushed, but pretended to look annoyed.

"I'm not Adelaide. I'm Addie. Just Addie. And since there's no law against it, I guess I can't stop you from looking at this so-called 'pretty girl'. But if I were you, I wouldn't unless you want to spend the rest of your years here in the hospital wing."

Darren smirked at her and stuck out his hand. "Nice. Very sassy. Are you sure you're not supposed to be a Slytherin?"

Addie grinned and shook his hand. "Not at all. I'm where I belong."


	2. A Very Weird New Feeling

**Four Years Later**

"Joseph come on! You're going to make us late!"

Hazel and Addie ran ahead, shoving their trolleys in front of them in a race through the train station. Their trunks and cages threatened to tip over as they twisted and turned in attempt to dodge the muggles in the crowded station. Finally, the girls busted through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾.

"I won _Adelaide!_"

"No _I _won, Hazel Grace!"

Hazel's parents calmly stepped through the barrier with Hazel's twin Joe.

"Girls, you're 15 now. Let's act like it." Hazel's mother scolded.

"Sorry." The girls muttered sheepishly. They loaded their trunks onto the train and ran to claim the compartment they used every year. As they opened the door, they spotted two girls already sitting inside.

"Lucy! Meredith!" they yelled and launched themselves at the girls. After many hugs and laughs, they were joined by their friends Lauren and Jaime, who were in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. The noise magnified at once, each girl fighting to have her juicy piece of gossip heard over the others.

"Devin from Slytherin and Brian from Ravenclaw have _totally _been writing each other all summer-"

"Did you hear? That Joey Richter is a single man now!"

"You know they hooked up this summer right? Back in that alley behind-"

"I heard Harry Potter's on the train."

The frenzy came to a complete halt as the girls turned to the compartment door where the not-so-feminine voice stood. Darren propped his elbow on the doorframe and nonchalantly began checking his nails.

"Really?!" Hazel exclaimed.

Darren shrugged. "Sure. I saw him myself. Nervous looking kid, that one. And lanky too. He'll be the talk of the school for a while."

Darren plopped himself down in the itty bitty space between Addie and the wall, so close that Addie could smell the musky scent of the cologne he wore too much of and see the few freckles that had popped up across his nose from the summer sun. Addie rolled her eyes and tried to scoot away and ignore him, instead focusing on Hazel's new plans to interrogate the poor Harry Potter.

"Hazel, come on! Don't bother the poor kid. He's been through enough without some crazy fifth year scaring the piss out of him before he can properly enjoy the magic world."

Hazel just shrugged, the glint in her eyes suggesting that she was still going to go through with her plan. The whistle then blew, signaling they would soon be departing. Hazel stood, stretching a little before making her way to the door.

"Well, I guess it's time to send the parentals off. Merlin, mom wont be able to stop crying." She pushed Darren back out of the way and bounded down the train. The other girls filed out behind her to find their families and say goodbye. Darren started to go after them, but stopped when he saw Addie was still in her seat and picking up the nearest magazine.

"Ads, aren't you coming?"

She shook her head. "My dad told me goodbye last night at home. He couldn't make it this time." Darren shrugged and left to find his family. "Or any other time." Addie added under her breath. She seriously couldn't believe it. Five years at Hogwarts so far, and her own father had never come to see her off. He always had 'important work meetings' or whatever. Addie didn't think she minded that much. She was used to it. The train jolted forward as her friends made their way back into the compartment. All the girls filed in followed by Darren, who once again squeezed himself in by Addie.

Hazel raised her eyebrows at Addie, while Addie made a 'help me, I'm desperate' face back. Hazel grinned, but obliged.

"Hey Darren, would you mind? We're talking about important girly things."

Darren sighed and stood. "Fine, fine. Tear me away from my one true love. Addie my dear, wait for me?"

Addie snorted. "Not even in your dreams, Dare."

Darren nodded in understanding. "That's alright. You'll come around. They always do." And with a wiggle of his triangular eyebrows and his famous wink at Addie, he was off to find his other friends on the train. As the door closed, all eyes were on Addie.

"What?" Addie became self-conscious. "What?!"

Lauren smirked at her. "Oh nothing…it just seems like Darren's rather smitten with you, huh?"

Addie rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Yes, well Darren's rather smitten with every girl. I'm no exception. He'll get bored eventually and move on without me."

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not so sure. This has been going on since first year, right? He _never _stays hooked on a girl for that long."

Addie blushed before turning the tables. "And what about you and Brian, huh?"

That caught the girls' attention.

"Oh yes!" Jaime giggled. "Have you or have you not been meeting up with him since third year?"

Meredith blushed. "Well it's not really a secret is it? It's just not a public relationship! Besides, what about Lauren and Walker?"

Addie sighed and sat back, glad to have the attention off of her and Darren. She liked the kid well enough, but a relationship between them had never crossed her mind. Sure, he was good-looking enough, but Addie didn't understand why girls ogled him in the corridors or made fools of themselves for his attention. He wasn't _that_ handsome. Plus he was a cocky arrogant flirt with a bigger head than he knew what to do with. And boy, did their personalities clash. Whether on the quidditch pitch or in the classroom, they just couldn't seem to agree. If they messed up a play, Darren determined that it was Addie's fault. When they were partners in class- which seemed to happen way too often for Addie's taste- Darren always seemed to flick his wand the wrong way or add an ingredient too early. And they _always _competed. Even if it wasn't a true competition, Darren would come up with some way to compete against her. Which one of us can throw the quaffle hardest? Who do you think can turn their animal into a prettier teakettle? Hey Addie, I bet I can toss the ball of parchment into the bin and you cant! He seemed to love it. No there was no way Addie was going to fall for Mister Darren Criss, no matter how much he begged or pleaded.

A few hours, about two tons of candy, and plenty of juicy gossip later, the train arrived at Hogwarts. The girls grabbed their personal belongings and piled into one of the magical horse-less carriages that would bring them up to the school. Addie sat in the carriage and watched the front of it questioningly, wondering what made the carriages work.

"What do you think pulls the carriages?" she voiced.

The girls shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe just magic?" Lucy offered.

"Nope. It's thestrals." Addie groaned at the voice coming from right outside the carriage. Darren poked his head in, grinning to himself as he smuggled his way into the carriage, again sitting next to Addie as the carriage started moving forward.

"How can you be sure? You don't know everything you know." Addie scoffed.

Darren just shrugged. "I can see them."

This time, Addie just laughed. "Oh come on Darren! You can't possibly expect me to believe that you see some magical mystery animal! How come no one else can, huh? Are you just special?"

Darren got a little quiet and sighed. "Only those who have seen death and have come to terms with it can see the thestrals."

Addie didn't know how to respond. She tried to make eye contact with him, but Darren kept his eyes on his lap. She put a hand over his hand.

"Darren…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…to say anything, I just-"

"Adelaide, calm down." He said, looking up at her and grinning. Addie smiled in relief. She didn't want to hurt the jerks feelings or anything. Darren glanced down at Addie's hand that was still on his hand and smirked.

"You know, if you wanted to hold my hand, you just had to ask."

Addie brought her hand back like it had been burned, a blush creeping up over her face.

"Yeah, like I'd want to hold your hand. I don't know where that thing's been!"

Darren grinned. "There's the Addie I know."

The carriage stopped in front of the castle and let them out. The older students made their way into the Great Hall and to their tables, Darren choosing to sit across from Addie this time. After waiting a few minutes, the little first years finally walked in, some looking as nervous as Addie had felt during her first year. As far as the sortings went, Addie wasn't really a fan of them. They sit down, they get sorted. Blah blah blah. Addie was just hungry, and wanted the feast to hurry up so she could go cuddle up with her cozy Hufflepuff quilt in front of a huge fireplace in the common room. She zoned out a little until one name was called that caught the school's attention.

"Harry Potter"

The whispers started almost immediately. Everyone near the back was craning their necks, some even standing, to catch a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter and his lightening scar. After what felt like an eternity to Addie's growling stomach, the Hat finally called "Gryffindor", to the joy of Hazel, and soon the sorting was over. After the feast and the announcement of a new professor who wore a turban and looked like he might pass out at any moment, Addie made her way past the kitchen, tapped the barrels, and finally collapsed on her favorite couch by the fire without even grabbing her quilt. She had very nearly fallen asleep, when-

"OOMF."

Someone had plopped on her, very rudely disrupting her nice nap.

"Who the bloody hell…?"

She was answered when the person in question fell over, now laying right on top of her. Her vision was filled with black curls everywhere. Darren shifted a little so he wasn't putting all of his body weight on her, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Oh hey there, Addie. Didn't see you there."

"Oh it's no problem. But now that you do see me here, would you mind getting off?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "Well you see I would, but I'm actually quite comfortable right now."

"Well I'm actually quite _un_comfortable, so if you don't mind…"

"Would it make you more comfortable if we moved this to my bed?" Darren grinned.

"Ahh, but what about your dorm mates? Surely they would notice if I was in there."

Darren laughed. "They wouldn't care. In fact, they would probably be glad since you're all I ever talk about."

Addie blushed but didn't say anything. They laid there for a moment together before Addie realized what she was doing.

"Uhhh….Darren?"

"Yeah Ads?" Darren mumbled in response.

"This is a little bit of a compromising position on my part."

"Mmmhmm." Darren mumbled again.

"Uhhh…Darren?"

"Yeah Ads?"

"I'm going to bed, would you mind GETTING OFF ME?"

Darren sighed but released her. Addie clutched at her chest, pretending to be struggling for breath. "Thanks…Dare….you're a….real…pal."

Darren laughed and swung an arm around her shoulder before walking her to the door to the girls' hallway. Addie grabbed the door handle and paused.

"Hey Darren?"

Darren turned back to face her, his eyes glistening in the firelight.

"I'm uh…I really am sorry. About the whole 'seeing death' thing in the carriage. I didn't mean to bring it up or hit a sore spot or anything."

Darren smiled sadly and crossed his arms across his chest.

"My parents were in the Order. When the Death Eaters started coming after people, my parents were some of the first on the list. They had made a portkey for me to escape just in case, but I saw them both get killed before it took me away. I was about five. Now I live with my grandparents. "

Addie didn't know what came over her, but she quietly pulled Darren into a hug. She felt a few of his tears run down his face and into her hair.

"I'm sorry Darren. I had no idea."

He released her but kept a hold of her hand.

"Yeah well…it happened. But it's okay. I'm okay. I promise." He gently squeezed her hand. "Goodnight Adelaide."

He shuffled off to the boys' hall across the common room, opened the door, and disappeared from sight. Addie watched as he walked away and smiled to herself. Maybe there was a whole other side to Darren she didn't know about. Maybe he was alright. Or, as the butterflies in her stomach persisted, maybe he was _more _than alright.


	3. A Very Bad First Day

"BLOODY HELL!"

Pretty much the entire Great Hall turned to look at the small blonde Hufflepuff, standing with half a piece of toast in her mouth and staring down at her timetable. Lucy shot Hazel a look, and the two girls sprinted across the Great Hall to calm their crazed friend. Addie was still panicking when they got there.

"This can't be right…this can't be! I didn't sign up for this! This is crazy, I can't-"

"Addie! What's wrong?"

Addie's face was red and tears began to well behind her eyes.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed. "Look at my timetable! This is insane! There's no WAY I'll be able to do all this AND quidditch AND still have time to be a normal teenager!" She plopped down at the Hufflepuff table and buried her face in her arms. "I'm going to DIE!" she cried dramatically.

Hazel and Lucy rolled their eyes at the overdramatic girl. They were used to this. Addie tended to make everything into a bigger deal than it actually was. She was their resident drama queen.

"Oh honey," Lucy soothed, sitting down and running her fingers through Addie's dirty blonde waves. "It'll be okay. We all have crazy timetables. Every professor said fifth year would be difficult, remember?"

Addie lifted her head and nodded. "Yeah I guess. But at least you lot don't have extra potions." Addie was extremely gifted in potions, and Professor Snape gave her extra private lessons once a week.

"Plus," she continued, stuffing the rest of her toast in her mouth, "Peterson made me quidditch captain this year. So I have to do double the amount of quidditch work that I normally do."

Joey sat down beside her and starting buttering his own toast. "Wait, did you say _you're _the quidditch captain?"

Addie smiled smugly. "Is that a problem, Richter? Girls can be captains too."

Joey shook his head. "It's not that, it's just that…"

"What?"

Joey looked a bit scared. "I don't know if I should tell you."

She grabbed the front of his robs. "Joey Richter, I swear by Merlin's name that if you don't tell me-"

"Fine fine fine!" He threw his arms up in surrender. "It's just that…I overheard Darren saying that _he _was the quidditch captain."

Addie slowly released Joey's robs, anger coursing through her veins. _Did Darren just assume he'd be captain because he's a boy? That arrogant, selfish, despicable-_

"Hey Ads, how's it goin'?" _Speak of the devil…_

She slowly turned to face him, trying to keep her anger in check. "And what makes you think you're quidditch captain, huh? You just assume that because I'm a girl I can't be the captain? Seriously Darren I thought we were past that!"

Darren just chuckled. "Addie, Addie, Addie. No need to worry. It seems as though our dear old Peterson has named us co-captains. Isn't that great?"

_No, it certainly was NOT great. Just what Addie needed. More time with him. _

Addie bit her tongue to keep from screaming as Darren picked up her timetable and compared it to his.

"Whoa Addie look! We have almost every class together, well besides when I go to divination and you go to arithmancy!" His grin was contagious and his eyes glistening as he looked up at her, clearly excited. He reminded her of a puppy, and her frustration lessened a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to not bother me when I'm trying to learn. And we can use our similar class breaks to talk quidditch." Addie replied, slumping down in her seat and finishing her breakfast. Hazel raised an eyebrow at her friend and looked to Lucy for an answer. The dark haired girl shrugged, just as clueless. _Where was the bloodbath? _They wondered. _Why wasn't Addie pulling out her hair or causing a scene? What was up with Addie? _

Just as Hazel was about to mention it, the bell rang, saving Addie from what would've been a totally awkward conversation.

"So Dare, what've we got first today?" Addie asked, stuffing a few sausages and another piece of toast into a napkin to take to class.

Darren consulted their timetable and groaned. "History of Magic. What a way to start a Monday."

"Hey, we have that too!" Hazel said, gesturing to herself and Lucy. Addie sighed. _Maybe this class wont be as bad as normal. _

She was, of course, wrong. Maybe it was the fact that a ghost taught it or maybe it was just the subject matter, but History of Magic was just as bad as ever. Addie was determined not to fall asleep like most of her classmates. Professor Binns droned on and on about goblin riots or goblin rebellions or something of that sort, while Addie made good use of her time by sketching out quidditch plays. Darren kept leaning over her left shoulder, straining to see and understand what she was coming up with. He huffed in frustration and then began scribbling on a spare piece of parchment.

**You know, we're supposed to be working on those plays together. **

Addie rolled her eyes and started to crumble the parchment, but Darren stopped her and motioned for her to write back. Addie sighed and dipped her quill in ink.

_**Since I didn't even know you were my co-captain, I've been working on plays all summer. You'll just have to catch up. **_

**Come on Ads, how did you not know we'd be co-captains? Isn't it obvious?**

_**I thought my being captain was obvious since I'm better than you. **_

**You know, being co-captains means we'll have to share the office space…all alone…if you know what I mean. **

So Darren chose to ignore the insult in favor of a perverted comment. Addie looked up to see him watching her, wiggling his eyebrows in what he thought was a seductive manner.

_**Whatever Darren. This is a strictly business relationship. **_

**So then you're implying that there's another relationship between us? One that's not strictly business?**

Addie's brow furrowed at Darren's question. Was she implying that? Luckily, she was once again saved from an awkward conversation by the bell. She tried to escape and head back to the common room for her break period, but Darren grabbed her arm and began dragging her towards the library, spouting off quidditch statistics the whole way.

"UGH." Addie groaned as she threw her stuff down on the ground at her friends' regular hangout spot outside. The tree they had claimed in their first year had grown quite a bit, casting enough of a shadow for them to sit under as they talked and had a perfect view of the grounds. The group- which included Addie, Hazel, Lucy, Meredith, Lauren, and Jaime- had been meeting there after every first day of class to complain about their day. And there was _always _something to complain about. After the rest of the girls whined how they were going to fail their classes or that none of the boys had gotten any cuter, it was finally Addie's turn. She was planning on being calm about the whole thing, but she suddenly couldn't take it any more.

"Okay well Darren mister-high-and-mighty Criss is absolutely going to ruin my whole year, and I'm being serious this time. He's in almost every single one of my classes except for when he has divination and I have arithmancy. That also means that we have all of our class breaks at the same time, which he wants to spend together to strategize because, as I forgot to mention earlier, HE'S MY BLOODY CO-CAPTAIN OF THE TEAM! I've never been able to stand the bloke for more than one class together, and now we're stuck together for the WHOLE. YEAR. Plus he pretty much forced his way into being my potions partner, AND he wouldn't stop passing me notes throughout History of Magic." Addie dramatically paused, stuffing her head into her bag. "What am I going to _do?_"

"Well it's a little obvious, isn't it?" Jaime, who was a Ravenclaw and normally pretty quiet, said. Addie was confused.

"What's obvious?"

Jaime sighed and shut the book she had been doodling in. "You say you're annoyed by Darren, yet he's practically all you talk about. You act like you want to get away from him, but every time you're together, you blush and giggle. The only solution is to lock in a room and snog him for a good few hours. "

"How in the bloody hell is that a solution?" Addie asked, staring at her blankly.

Jaime huffed in exasperation.

"Adelaide, you _fancy _the bloke."

The girls erupted into a fit of shrieks and giggles, except for Addie, who turned pale and looked as though she might vomit. All she could do was shake her head.

"No, no, no, no, NO! I do _not_! There is _no _way I fancy that cocky…that arrogant…that-"

"Hey Addie!"

Addie groaned as the man of the hour sat himself down beside her, effectively stopping all conversations. The other girls, however, giggled even louder than Addie thought possible, gathered their things, and began to leave.

"Well, we ought to be heading back to freshen up before dinner." Hazel said, although they still had hours until dinner and no real reason to freshen up before hand.

Meredith nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, we must. Addie, you can catch up with us later. I'll save you a seat at dinner!"

Addie wanted to strangle them. They thought they were being so sneaky. Why would they do this to her?

"So Ads," Darren said as he began. "I was thinking that next week for quidditch tryouts, we could get up early and have breakfast together, then go to the pitch and set everything up and take some lunch for a picnic there, and then-"

"Why are you trying so hard?"

Darren stopped in the middle of pulling out his stuff. "What do you mean?"

"Merlin's beard, Darren! I mean what kind of game are you playing? You haven't stopped this…this nonsense since first year!"

"It's not nonsense Addie, I fancy you, and I just-"

"No! No you don't! I know you don't want to date me, yet you keep pursing me and messing with me, and I cant deal with it any more Dare, I just can't. So you just keep all these thoughts and feelings and flirty things to yourself, and I'll handle quidditch tryouts. Just…just stop, okay?"

Addie grabbed her books and stormed to the castle, planning on skipping out on dinner completely. She flung herself through the Hufflepuff common room and onto her bed without bothering to look at the other girls in her room. Meredith had snuck Hazel, Lucy, Lauren, and Jaime in, and they sat with Denise on their beds and the floor. They all exchanged a worried glance when Addie entered.

"Addie?" Hazel called, getting up a cautiously moving towards her distressed best friend. "Addie Kain, are you alright?"

Addie raised her head a little, and in her dramatic, Addie fashion proclaimed,

"I'm going to become a nun."


End file.
